


Lost children of far away

by Ikana_Trash



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Actually that's a lie, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But she's insignificant, Chrom! Inigo, Chrom! Laslow, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Corrin is not present, Corrin was never born?, Don't question it, Donnel! Selena, Donnel! Severa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frederick! Cynthia, Gaius! Brady, Henry! Nah, I Quess they're like NPCs in a way, I don't know, Kellam! Yarne, Libra! Noire, Lon'qu! Odin, Lon'qu! Owain, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short Chapters, Stahl! Kjelle, The other awakening children eventually show up, There's alot of weird time shenanigans, Tiki shows up in a very late chapter, Tiki! Morgan, Vaike! Laurent, Virion! Gerome, You're good!, alternate universe - no corrin, but as mentioned before, but just briefly, chapter 7 introduces an OC, if you dislike OCs in fics, like super slowburn, nor are they mentioned, parents are only ever mentioned, slowburn, so like, there might be others, they're not the main focus, this is way too many tags and im sorry if you read them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Ikana_Trash
Summary: Xander's been King for nearly a year now. Laslow, Selena and Odin have begun talking about returning, after all, their 10-year blessing gifted by Naga should be wearing off soon. however, around the same time, the three also start to suffer extreme nightmares of the past.





	1. Nightmares of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! this is my first fan-fic in this fandom, so I'm not quite sure what to do.  
> I would also like for you to note it's been a long time since I've played Fates cuz I lost my 3ds, so yeah, sorry if some things are off.  
> ALSO! the main focus of this fic is Laslow/Xander, but there is Beruka/Camilla/Selena and Odin/Niles!
> 
>  
> 
> And for reference, it's in the Tags, but here's the Children and their parents! 
> 
>  
> 
> Donnel/Cordelia = Indigo-Purple Severa  
> Chrom/Olivia = Dark blue Inigo, Right eye Branded  
> Chrom/Olivia = Lucina  
> Lon'qu/Lissa = Dark Brown Owain, Right Palm Branded  
> Kellam/Panne = Brown Yarne  
> Robin/Tiki = Light Green, Female Morgan  
> Henry/Nowi = White Nah  
> Gaius/Maribelle = Orange Brady  
> Frederick/Sumia = Light Brown Cynthia  
> Stahl/Sully = Brown-Green Kjelle  
> Virion/Cherche = Blue Gerome  
> Libra/Tharja = Blonde Noire  
> Vaike/Miriel = Dirty Blond Laurent

The moon was up in the centre of the sky, glowing its white moonlight through the castle windows. It was Quiet and the only sound was Xander's footsteps as he walked through the castle halls before continuing to his bedroom. This was something he had begun to do when he was crowned king, it eased his nerves- being able to walk in the moonlit silence- It helped him relax. Walking 2 laps of the large castle was enough to tire him out, and that was when he headed to his bedroom. Xander always went out of his way to stroll past his retainers' rooms, as well as Leo's and Elise's. This Night when he walked by Laslow's room, he heard rummaging coming from the other side followed by quiet whimpers.

Xander slowly opened the wide wooden door, Peaking his head through the crack before opening it all the way. Laslow was asleep, and there were no signs of anything or anyone having entered through or from his room. "NO! Mother, Father, Please don't leave!" Xander flipped his attention towards Laslow who was talking in his sleep.  _Must be Nightmares..._ Xander thought.  _Now that I think about it, I don't believe I've heard Laslow talk of his parents before..._ Laslow Turned over and he began to mumble nonsense, in a scared tone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~

 

Beruka and Selena shared a room. this wasn't uncommon, most often did retainers of same gender share rooms, But Selena found it disgusting. While the emotionless killer wasn't necessarily the worst roommate, Selena preferred her privacy. she envied Laslow having his own room, but it did allow for her to grow closer to her comrade, so it wasn't so bad she supposed. They often spent many late nights styling each other's hair or talking about what they like, and though it was mostly Selena doing the conversing, Beruka enjoyed the company all the same. In fact, Camilla even decided to join in with the 2 when she could, and they had a grand old time together. Tonight though, Beruka was out doing who knows what, so Selena was on her own. She wasn't complaining, even herself enjoyed the luxury of peace and quiet.

Later the night, Beruka came back to Selena Rolling over in her bed, talking to herself in her sleep.  _How curious...Wonder what she's dreaming about...well, it's none of my business, I'm tired I need to get to bed..._ And with that, Beruka undressed and got into her own bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~

 

Niles awoke to the sound of Odin yelling out in his sleep. He frowned and turned to his roommate, "Hey, Odin, could you be anymore Verbal?!" He smacked Odin awake and watched as Odin quickly shot awake.

"Oooww... What was that for, Niles?" He rubbed his head and groaned before looking back up. Niles raised an Eyebrow and chuckled.

"You Woke me up from my Beauty Sleep, that's what!" He sighed and turned to Odin, the dim moonlight barely illuminating his face and continued "You were yelling something 'bout how you didn't wanna die or something..." Niles stared at Odin as he looked back at him in disarray, still groaning about the smack. "Perhaps I shouldn't have slapped you, but you seemed to have been having a nightmare, alright?" he let out a huff and lay back down,motioning for Odin to lay back down "Now get back to sleep, Odin, and don't wake me up again or you'll regret it!" He turned around facing opposite of Odin and closed his eye and went back to sleep. Odin turned over and placed his head on the pillow and shuttered. He remembered the nightmare he was having and in a way was thankful towards Niles, but at the same time he wished it could've continued. for the rest of that night, Odin lay awake without going back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes this chapter is so short, but it is just an intro!


	2. Colours of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, hi! I'm not very good at writing long chapters, so sorry if you were expecting more  
> hopefully, I'll update every month or so, so keep an eye out if you're interested!

_Where's Laslow? He's usually awake before me, this is weird..._ Peri was pacing in her room. The sun was almost entirely above the horizon and Laslow still hadn't knocked on her door which was strange. She was used to Laslow's Daily check-in's and when he hadn't visited this morning it worried even her.  _I'm going to go see if he's okay..._ She slipped on the rest of her armour and pulled on her tight boots, and walked just down the hall to Laslow's room. As she neared his room she heard muffled yells coming from inside his room. upon hearing the yells, she didn't hesitate to slam the door open and shout for Laslow. "LASLOW! It's okay!" Peri ran in, looking for possible evidence that he had been hurt, but when she turned to his bed, it seemed she had startled him awake. He shot up and rubbed his eyes, groaning as Peri sat beside him,

"What is it, Peri?" He yawned and looked at her groggily. Peri immediately noticed his eyes seemed to have been crying, they were red and looked wet. She stared at his face before getting back up and handing Laslow's day clothes to him.

"What happened in the night, Laslow? if someone came here, just tell me what they look like!" She squealed. "You know I'd never hesitate to kill someone who infiltrated the castle!" She giggled as she sat down at Laslow's Desk, placed her elbows on the desk and resting her head in one of her hands, she allowed the other one drape off the desk as she watched Laslow slowly make his way up and out of bed,

"What? oh, no Peri, it's fine..." He remembered the nightmare very vividly and he wished he had forgotten it when Peri awoke him, but it stuck in his mind. Watching His mother sacrifice herself for himself and his sister was something he could never forget, "I was just having a nightmare, is all, now can you please leave so I can get changed?" He pointed to the door and shooed Peri out before she could protest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Beruka woke up, she found Selena still turning and mumbling in her sleep _She's_ _Still having that nightmare? well, guess I have to wake her now... oh boy_ Beruka thought to herself. Waking Selena up was never a fun task but she didn't really have much of a choice, they shared a room and so they were to be awake at the same time. Beruka finished dressing, with wrapping her bandana around her head being the finishing touch. She turned to Selena and walked over and lightly shook her awake, "Selena... Time to wake up, come on." She spoke in a slightly hushed tone, as to not startle her awake. Selena shot up, breathing heavily in a cold sweat. she calmed down when she realized Beruka had just awakened her. Grabbing her Hairbrush from her bedside table, Selena immediately began to tie up her hair when she noticed the tip of her hair was beginning to return to its indigo-purple roots of her father. She hurried up brushing her hair, and without putting it into her regular two ponytails, she rushed to speak with Laslow and Odin.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~

 

Odin woke up Niles when the time seemed right. After waking Niles up, Odin left the room to meet with Prince Leo however on his way to Leo's room, Selena ran up to Odin and grabbed him by the hand, leading him to Laslow's room. "Selena, why are we at Laslow's room?" He questioned, trying to pull away from her strict grip. She hushed Odin and closed to the door behind her, and sat down at Laslow's Desk before speaking. "Alright you two, this is super important, so you better listen to me, you get me?!" She pointed to the two of them sternly, waiting for them to respond. When the two nodded in response she continued, "Okay, well, it seems Naga's Blessing has finally begun to wear off, Look!" She held up her long Red hair to make the Indigo-Purple ends more obvious," This means your brands are going to start showing soon, We should tell Lord Xander now before it's too late!" She continued in a worried tone before quieting down. the room was silent now, and Odin turned his right hand over to look at his palm. Sure enough, There was a very faint outline of his Brand fading back into him. Selena sighed and stood up before beginning again, "Well then, let's go you two!" Selena  Walked to the door and opened it, holding it for Laslow and Odin. They began to walk to Xander's room. once they were in front of the large ornate door to the king's room, Laslow knocked on the door, and called for Xander,

"Lord Xander?! Odin, Selena and I wish to speak with you!" 

"Alright then, I'll be right there Laslow, hold on!" Xander called back. Odin turned his attention to Selena who was just now started to put her hair up in her signature two pony-tails. It was more than just the tip of her hair now that had returned to its original colour, her hair was about halfway to its normal colour. Odin wondered if his hair had begun turning back to it's dark brown, but his hair was too short so he couldn't check himself as Selena or Laslow could. Xander soon came to the door and almost let the three friends in, though he stopped himself when he saw that the trusted royal retainers' appearance were no longer the one he knew.

"Laslow? what is happening to you, Selena and Odin?" He raised an eyebrow and waved the three in. His room was elegant with thin cloth draped over most of the furniture, and elaborate wooden carvings engraved within various pieces of furniture. He sat down a round wooden table and tapped on the table as to indicate for the others to sit with him. Quickly, Laslow took a seat next to him. Selena sat herself down across from Xander and Odin sat on the other side of him. "Why has your hair coloured changed?" He questioned, pointing towards Selena who's hair was now fully Indigo-purple, just as her father's. 

"I- Um... This is very hard to say Lord Xander, but we've decided now is the best time to tell you about our past..." She looked down at her lap, fearful of what the king might do to them after learning their true origins.

"I'm all ears, Selena" Xander replied

"Great, cuz you're going to want to listen very careful"


	3. Memories of home

"You see, My real name is actually Severa..." Selena -Or rather Severa- spoke. Laslow nodded and Odin bit his lip in anticipation. Xander stared at Severa curiously and slowly bowed his head in understanding.

"And I am more truthfully known as Prince Inigo of Ylisse" Laslow interrupted. This sparked Xander's interest, he turned to Inigo and back to Severa,

"Prince of Ylisse? I've never heard of the Kingdom of Ylisse..." Xander watched as Inigo gulped and shyly nodded,

"I don't expect for you to know of Ylisse, Lord Xander, but please trust me when I say I'm the prince!" He grabbed hold of Odin's arm and showed Him the brand on Odin's palm, "You see, this is the brand of the Exalt" He pointed to the foreign marking as Odin pulled his hand from Inigo's grip, "It's our genetic proof that me and Owain here are the rightful princes of the land" Xander turned his attention to Odin

"Owain? You mean to say that Odin is a prince of the name Owain?" Owain Nodded proudly and showed the king his brand, this time on his own accord.

"You see, Lord Xander?" he pointed to Severa before speaking again," And Severa's the daughter of Missus Cordelia, The Pegasus Knight commander of Ylisse!" he smiled.

"I see... Lasl- Prince Inigo, tell me, where is your so-called 'brand of the exalt'?" Xander questioned.

"I-It's in my right eye, milord" Inigo pulled his now dark Blue hair back so Xander was able to see better. Xander stared into the blue prince's eyes before slowly nodding and standing back up.

"I Understand... You three are dismissed from your duties now, you may leave" Xander Looked down at the three. they weren't moving, and seemed to be upset, "Is there more you three wish to tell me?" He sat back down and waited for them to talk but they never did. they were just staring at each other, with fearful expressions plastered on their face. "Prince Inigo? Prince Owain? Severa?" He placed a hand on Inigo's shoulder and looked at him. He noticed that Inigo had begun to cry, and upon looking at the other two, it seemed they too had started to tear up as well. Severa had grabbed one of her long Indigo-purple ponytails and covered her face with it to hide her tears, while Owain had placed his head on the table holding his head with his hands. Inigo was completely still, as if in a trance. _The brand really is in the Prince's right eye_    Xander thought. "Prince Inigo, please talk to me, I'm not mad at you, so please stop crying" Xander tried comforting him. Inigo sniffled and turned to Xander before wiping a tear with his sleeve,

"No, no Milord, that's not why we're crying..." He sniffled again and returned to his three friends, before smiling a weak smile, clearly fake," We're just ah... Remembering our parents... and the sacrifices they made for us, is all. please don't wor-" He fell silent as the memories of his lost sister came back to him, and Severa ran to his side lowering him to the ground so he lay down. tears were rolling down his face and Severa was beginning to tear up more. Owain had gone quiet thinking about his Mother and Father before the war. Xander, not knowing what to do, Ran out of the room, leaving the three to cry on their own. 

 

"In-In, please stop crying... it's going to be alright, you hear me?!" Severa yelled at Inigo through tears, wiping hers away she sniffled and grinned as his tears slowed down. "It's fine, In-In... We're in Nohr now, remember? Naga sent us here, a world without Grima!" She wiped more tears away and stood up to see Owain who was now drying his own,

"Do you think we'll ever see our mothers and fathers again, Sevi?" Owain softly uttered,

"One day, I think we'll meet the others, but I think our parents... I think they're gone for good, Owain" She muttered.

"Well, as long as we're not alone, right?" Owain replied, sitting himself down next Inigo. Severa turned around when she heard Xander return with Leo, Elise and Camilla with their retainers. Camilla, upon seeing Severa crying ran to her side and hugged her, though Severa pushed her away. 

"NO! Please, Lady Camilla... I've been deceiving you, I don't deserve your love!" She screamed out, placing her hands to her eyes and rubbing out tears, "You have taken care of me until now, and all I've given in return is deceitful lies!" She cried, stepping back. Camilla tilted her head, smiling and motioned for Beruka to come to her side. Beruka walked up to Camilla's side and tried to smile, but to no surprise, it was quite weak. 

"Oh, my dear Selena... or Severa, right? that's what Xander told me" Camilla would do anything for the people she loved, this was nothing new, but what was new was her care for Severa. She had never loved someone like she loved her retainers, and she didn't care. "Severa... It's a very pretty name, you know that? come, give me and Beruka a hug, we love you no matter what!" Severa flipped her head towards Camilla and Beruka, she whipped her final tears and went in for a hug with the two.

"I'm so sorry, you two...I didn't have a choice, Our God; Naga, sent us here after the great war with Grima ended. We couldn't stay because it wasn't our place to be, but we couldn't go back home... our home was destroyed, wrecked, obliterated." She sniffed, "So we were sent here... Naga gave the bunch of us a blessing that was to last ten years. This blessing changed our appearance for ten years." At the same time, Inigo was reuniting with Peri as Xander looked on. Niles and Leo had started to talk with Owain who was still whipping his tears. after everyone had begun to calm down, Inigo, Owain and Severa got together and agreed to talk about themselves in more detail.

"Please, I request you all listen to me and Sevi!" He called, catching notice of the rest of the royals alongside the retainers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they have nicknames, FIGHT ME.
> 
> 'In-In' is Severa's nickname for Inigo. Fun fact about that: Severa, Lucina and Morgan are the only people Inigo allows to call him 'In-In'.(He'd probably let Elise call him 'In-In', too.)
> 
> Sevi Is Severa's nickname. Fun fact about that: The only one who can't call Severa 'Sevi', Is her mother, Cordelia. she's fine with anyone else calling her 'Sevi' though.
> 
> Owain doesn't have a nickname... how ironic, huh...


	4. A...Bunny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Bunny arrives!

"...That's when we were sent here, to Nohr." Inigo finished. Telling their story wasn't easy to do, but he had to do so. Now that Naga's blessing has worn off, the three had to tell their story of their homeland and past.

"Okay... So if I am understanding this correctly, there was more of you so-called Ylisseans that came here?" Leo inquired, squinting at Severa in suspicion. Severa simply nodded to confirm Leo's doubts and sighed heavily. Everyone fell silent when they heard loud footsteps approaching room followed by loud screams. Charlotte came dashing into the room, panting. She plopped herself on the ground as she started to calm down.

"LORD XANDER! There's some weird bunny thing ravaging our crops, and it refuses to move! I came as soon as I saw it!" Charlotte yelled, her face red. upon hearing this, Severa and Inigo instantly ran out, targeting the castle crops. Owain stayed behind and merely sat down at a nearby table and closed his eyes. Niles switched his attention to Owain as he walked to the same table. 

"What's wrong, Prince Owain?" Niles spoke as he pulled out a chair next to Odin, sat down backwards and stared at him intently, "if you wanna talk alone, you know I'll always make room in my schedule for you, Prince" He carefully spoke, winking. Odin placed his head in his hands and let out a long sigh,

"That would be Yarne... He's another Ylissean. I suppose since the blessing has worn off, he's finally able to transform again."

"Yarne? So that Bunny thing Charlotte's scared of is actually one of you three's friend?" Niles questioned, Tilting his head,

"Yeah, Inigo and Sevi just ran out to talk to him" He paused, and was almost about to speak again but he stopped himself. The room fell silent and within a couple of minutes, Severa pulled a bunny-man through the door, tugging at his ear. Now in his humanoid Form, Yarne was struggling to release himself from Severa's strong grip, but to no ones surprise,  he was unable to let himself free. 

"YARNE, JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Severa scolded him, bringing him into the room where everyone else was waiting. Inigo followed Yarne in from behind, closing the door as he entered the room."ANSWER ME,BUNNY BOY!HUH?!" Severa Yelled,Pushing him into a chair and sitting down herself in a chair next to Yarne.


	5. Ylisseans Rise up!

"Sevi, Sevi! Please, I got hungry and was desperate! The food was right there for the taking"

"UM, NO IT WASN'T! I infiltrated the castle for crops! CROPS, YARNE, CROPS!!" Severa continued scolding the young man, Angrily shouting. She let out a loud huffed and breathed in before closing her eyes. "Sorry for yelling, Yarne...But it was severely stupid!" She said after calming herself down. Owain chuckled and repeated Severa's words,

"Heh heh, Severely stupid, heh heh" He quietly laughed to himself. Now that Severa had calmed down, Leo had taken a step forward. Bowing his head quickly as a courtesy towards Yarne, he straightened his collar and spoke firmly, "Hello, Yarne, It's nice to meet another so-called Ylissean, now tell me..." Leo Paused, "I've never heard of a Beastskin that could transform into a Bunny, I'd like to learn more about you and your race. Hopefully, I can meet more like you, yes?" Leo continued, "There are more...uh... I'm sorry, what exactly Is your race called, Yarne?"

"I'm what's called a Taguel, Lord Leo." He paused and quickly glanced around nervously before he resumed speaking, "I'm a Bunny Taguel to be more specific, and I'm the last of my kind. My Mother before me, -Panne- was the sole survivor after the last Taguel Burrow was destroyed by Humans... or as she called them, Man-spawn" He explained. "Please do not pity me, Lord Leo, I've been on my own since I was a Decently aged Kit" Yarne Finished. Leo was silent and merely nodded to acknowledge Yarne's request,  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Yarne. But I still do Desire to learn more about you. As you probably know, We do not have Taguels here in this World" He spoke.

 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

About two days had passed since the Castle was made aware of other Ylisseans. Yarne had been Given the job or Guarding the castle Crops in exchange for food and a place to stay. Yarne was happy with where he was, He no longer had to hide his identity, but he wasn't allowed outside the castle walls. It had been decided That Yarne, Being a Taguel was to not leave the castle walls, as the Public would and could freak over the Bunny Shape-shifter. Yarne didn't really mind, he got food, and a nice room in the castle and what was even better was that three of his friends were there too. Inigo had Convinced Xander to let Yarne stay.  
Many of the maids, Butlers and soldiers were still afraid of Yarne, but after being told of the situation all of them had calmed down, with the exception of Charlotte. She remained deathly afraid of him and avoided him at all costs and refused to make eye contact with him when weekly Meetings were held.  
Yarne yawned as he stood on the outskirts of the forest nearby the castle crops. It was getting dark and so Keaton was to take his place soon for the night. Keaton was what was a called a Beastskin, a race similar to his own, so when he learned there was another like him, Yarne was initially a bit frightened, rightfully so, the man was a wolf after all and Yarne was a Bunny. Despite their obvious differences, they became really good friends. The two played any chance they could get, they were truly inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yarne has joined with his friends, but Who's next to step up and reveal themselves?
> 
> Also, don't get the wrong Idea, I'm not shipping Keaton with Yarne, they've just become very good friends!


	6. Invitation to Krakenburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm???  
> I wonder who shows up in this chapter? If anyone....  
> 

Keaton came dashing around the corner of the castle walls, His Flannel only half on. He halted in front of Yarne and pulled his shirt on properly, "Sorry I took a while to get here, I got lost!" He panted heavily.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Castle's big place, heard it before!" Yarne shooed, brushing his hair with his hands as he began to walk back to the castle. "See you In the morning, Keaton!" He waved,  
"Yep! See ya later!" Keaton Smiled, trying his best not to wag his tail. Yarne smiled back and jogged inside, slowing to a walk when he spotted Charlotte,  
"Hey, Charlotte! Going to bed, now?"  
"U-uh, Yeah...Ummm...Excuse me, please!" She Pushed her way past Yarne, Trying not to let her fear show. Noone knew that she was afraid of Yarne, most thought that she was just disgusted by him as she is with Keaton, but truth was, She found The Taguel's Beast form the scariest thing in the world. As she tried her best t push her fear away, she turned a corner to meet with two others. Severa and Inigo were speaking just at the bend.  
"Hello, Prince Inigo!Hello Severa!" She greeted.

"Ah, hello Charlotte, how's it going? got another Question? " Inigo replied. Severa gave a quiet nod as a response before saying a quick good-bye to Inigo and heading off to her room.

"Um, yes actually. There's supposed to be more of you, right? So why don't you look for them?" She inquired,

"Cuz it'd be too hard. There's a lot of us, and who knows where everyone is, right?"

"Well, yeah, but they're your friends, right? Technically your subjects, seeing as you're a prince," she commented, slunking against the wall,  
"I suppose so, but they could be anywhere... Plus, Naga probably blessed Morgan and Lucy for longer, seeing as who they are and all. I'll bet they're still disguised!" He chuckled to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Are you sure we should go to the castle?" A redhead spoke. A young woman with white hair looked up from her bag from which she was rummaging around in.  
"Where else can we go? Maybe the other's went to the castle for help, right? You never know till you try!" The woman replied, patting her bag to her side, "Come on, we don't have much choice, let's go. I mean, We can't go back to Ms.Helenn, you know she's deathly afraid of shapeshifters. She'd freak if she saw me now!" The woman continued. the man sighed and nodded,  
"Yeah, I guess so... Let's get going then, it should only be morning by the time we get to the castle if we leave now" He muttered, picking up his own bag and throwing it over his shoulders.

 

~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun began to rise, and so did Inigo. Turning around on his back, he leaned himself against his bed frame before he got up and stretched.    _Perhaps we should look for the others... But where to look?_   Inigo thought to himself. Getting up he pulled on a casual shirt, slipped into loose, casual pants and walked to Xander's room. Inigo lightly knocked on the large door and spoke, "Lord Xander, may I speak with you?" he spoke,  
"Yes! come on in Prince Ingio, what is it?" Xander replied from behind the door. Inigo grabbed the handle of the door, pushed the door open and walking in, he sat next to Xander who was at his desk, doing paperwork. Xander looked up from his work when Inigo entered and slid it to the side so Inigo could lean on the table. A quick moment of silence played out while Xander stared into Inigo's eyes, still mesmerized by the brand. Inigo ruffled his hair before speaking, letting Xander regain his senses,  
"I want to find the rest of us. You know, us Ylisseans. If Yarne showed up, that must mean everyone else is out there, right?" Inigo proposed the Idea of placing poster and flyers around the cities surrounding, of which had a drawn Exalt Brand with words that said    _If you know this design, go to Castle Krakenburg and say the_ words   . Xander accepted the Idea and so he ordered for some of the maids and butlers to draw up some posters. Felicia and her Sister Flora had gotten straight to work on the posters, while it took some convincing to get Jakob to draw up posters.

 

~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey, Lookit this! The brand!" A scared man called to a woman who bore white, long hair. The woman quickly ran up to the man and let out a quiet gasp,  
" _Go to the castle if you recognize it..._ " The woman read, "Brady! This is it! I told you it was a smart Idea to head to the castle! Come on, we've got just about an hour and we'll be there by lunch!" The man -supposedly named Brady- nodded and pocketed the poster, and the two continued on their trek towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I've been thinking about this for a while now, so I wanna ask y' all that like this fic. Would any of you guys be interested in art of the fic? like, perhaps I could draw Scenes from the fic or if any of Y' all wanna request something related to the fic, I'll add to the next chapter!


	7. Out for Lunch

Charlotte anxiously Tapped her long nails on the Table while awaiting her Lunch. While she wasn't necessarily hungry,She needed something to take her mind off her encounter with Yarne earlier,and so She was in the cafeteria almost an hour early,with none other than Effie. Effie was always in the cafeteria early, and often did the chefs prepare a small appetizer for Her, while she awaited the full meal. Today,however, Effie came in late(to her standards anyway),And so she came dashing into the cafeteria. Once she saw Charlotte sitting at one of the Tables,she slowed down and Took a seat next to Charlotte,

"Hey,Charlotte! You're here early, you must be hungry,yeah?" 

"I mean... Yeah,I guess so. Just came from training,didn't you?" Charlotte attempted to get a conversation going. After all, if she knew anything about Effie, it was that she 1.Loved food, and 2.Loved to train.

"Yep! I was practicing with Yarne, he's super fun to spar with, and cuz he uses a unique fighting style, I've been training with him!" Effie Mentioned. Charlotte Mentally Cringed at the mention of Yarne, But shook the light fear away.

"Oh... Yeah, I guess he would have his own, uh. Fighting Style" Charlotte commented.

The two continued to talk until more people filtered into the cafeteria as Lunch time neared the corner. As butlers, Maids, and soldiers entered the cafeteria for Lunch, Charlotte stood up to grab herself lunch from the Chef, Lorrie. Lorrie handed over a tray with carrots, a slab of Steak, and some mashed potatoes.

"Enjoy your Lunch!" Lorrie spoke as Charlotte walked back to the table where Effie had already begun to stuff her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is abit shorter than my others, but I want to get it out now, since ill be gone for the next week!


End file.
